The Guardian, The Witch and The Vampires
by LoveFaithInspiration
Summary: Third Part to Todd stories. I'd advise reading first two before you read this. Ok, Jack has amnesia still. The vamps are supposed to be dead but are they really? Will Fi stick to her word and leave or will she and Carey make up? And what is the huge dare


Disclaim: It's here. It's finally here. The moment you've all been waiting for. The third part of the Todd stories. This is nothing compared to what is to come. I'm in the process of writing Todd 5 and I'm working on a couple more ideas for the other parts but I would really like your help too. If you have any ideas that may work for this series, send them in your reviews and if I use them, you'll get credit. And please review. Reviews are like my muse. The more you review the better story lines I can come up with. The next two stories by the way will be a lot about Clu and Fi and witchcraft and everything else imaginable. I personally think the storylines are better. Oh and if anyone thinks they can guess who Fi's new guardian will be, try and guess. I honestly don't think anyone will figure it out, but...  
  
Ok really long note. Sorry. On with the story. Sorry about bad spelling. Don't own. Bye.  
  
P.S. You may also e-mail me about these stories at rockerbaby_s7@hotmail.com with ideas, guesses, reviews or whatever just put Todd or Tom in the subject line....  
  
This takes place a week after the last story. Jack still has amnesia. Fi is still mad at Carey and is still planning on leaving the tour. Jack just got out of the hospital and they are heading back to Hope Springs.  
  
" Fi, can you hand me my guitar?" Carey asked.  
  
" Annie, could you tell Carey I'd rather not touch anything that belongs to him." Fi said.  
  
" Carey, Fi says.." Annie started.  
  
" I heard." Carey said, sighing.  
  
" Why are you arguing?" Jack asked.  
  
" Ask Carey. He'll tell it exactly like it is. He seems to be good at that." Fi snapped. " Sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to snap. At you at least."  
  
" Whatever." Jack said.  
  
" How many times must I apoligize before you forgive me?" Carey asked.  
  
" I'll tell you when you reach it." Fi said.  
  
" You're caving. You actually talked to me." Carey smiled.  
  
Fi rolled her eyes and walked to her room, passing Clu on the way.  
  
" She didn't look happy." Clu said looking at Carey. " Are you two still fighting?"  
  
Carey nodded. " She is the most stubborn person in the universe."  
  
About twenty minutes later, Fi still had not come out of the room.  
  
" I'm gonna check on her." Clu said, walking to the room. He knocked and no one answered so he opened the door and walked in. " Fi?"  
  
Clu saw Fi laying on the bed asleep. He smiled, covered her up and left the room.  
  
" She's sleeping." Clu said, sitting down.  
  
Fi was standing in the middle of the room dressed as a witch, standing over a caldrin. On one side of her was a crowd of people, including Carey, shouting witch at her. On the other side was a big group, yet they were all the same person. A girl about her age with black curly hair and emerald green eyes. She was just smiling at her. She opened her mouth to speak, " Wake up, Fi."  
  
" Fi. Fi, wake up. We're here." Clu said.  
  
Fi slowly opened her eyes and looked around.  
  
" What's wrong?" Clu asked.  
  
" Nothing, I just had a weird dream." Fi answered, sitting up.  
  
" Wanna tell me about it?" Clu asked.  
  
Fi smiled and stood up. " Later."  
  
They walked out of the bus. Candy, Chelsea and Rhonda were waiting in the driveway.  
  
" Candy!" Fi ran to her. " I have so much to tell you."  
  
" I can't wait." Candy said. " Hey, I've noticed you've been adding a lot of stuff about vampires on your  
  
site. What's that about?"  
  
" Oh. You don't want to know." Fi said.  
  
" Ok, then. So what's up with you and Clu?" Candy asked.  
  
" Why whatever do you mean?" Fi asked innocently.  
  
Well, when you got off the bus, he had his arm around your waist. Not exactly a friend to friend gesture." Candy observed.  
  
Fi smiled. " Clu and I are going out."  
  
" Ooh, you've liked him for a long time, girl." Candy said.  
  
" Fi, wanna check out the house?" Clu asked, coming up behind her. " Hey, Candy."  
  
" Hey." Candy said.  
  
" Ok. Let's go see the house." Fi smiled, as Clu showed her and CAndy the house.  
  
Later, Fi was telling Clu about her dream.  
  
" It was the exact same girl that I've been seeing in my dreams for the past week." Fi said. " It's getting creepy."  
  
" Are you sure you never met her?" Clu asked.  
  
" I'm positive." Fi said.  
  
" Maybe you knew her in another lifetime." Clu joked.  
  
" I never thought of that." Fi said, excitedly.  
  
" Fi, I was joking." Clu laughed.  
  
" Oh." Fi said. " Well, it could be right."  
  
" Ok. That's just too weird to think about." Clu said.  
  
" Maybe she was my best friend." Fi said. " Or a sister."  
  
" It's a mystery." Clu said.  
  
" My name was something like Gabriella." Fi said.  
  
" And you were the most beautiful person in the village. Everyone envied your beauty and brains." Clu said. " And all of the guys loved you, especially one."  
  
" He was well known in the town, but he was a poor man. Gabriella loved him, but her parents insisted she married this other guy that was rich." Fi said.  
  
" So they ran away together and got married." Clu added.  
  
" And had five children." Fi said.  
  
" And lived happily ever after." Annie said as she and Jack came into the room. " Who're you talking about?"  
  
" Gabriella." Clu said.  
  
" Who?" Annie and Jack asked.  
  
" Me in my past life." Fi explained.  
  
" So, I'm assuming the guy is.." Annie started.  
  
Fi nodded. " Carey."  
  
" What!?" Clu shouted.  
  
" I'm joking, Clu. It's you." Fi said, laughing. " I don't like Carey as a friend right now, much less as more."  
  
" I knew that." Clu said.  
  
" Clu, your mom said to get downstairs right now." Annie said, smiling.  
  
" I'm coming." Clu said. " Bye, former wife."  
  
Fi laughed. " Bye, former husband."  
  
After the three left, Fi heard someone laughing quietly. She turned around.  
  
" You! You're the girl from my dreams." Fi said.  
  
The girl started talking with an Irish accent. " Ah, yes. Don't ye hate those? I used to have them all the time."  
  
" Uh, huh. Who are you?" Fi asked.  
  
" Oh, right. Well, I'll give you a hint. Gotten any mysterious notes lately?"  
  
" Notes?" Fi's eyes widened. " You're my guardian?"  
  
" I honestly like the past life theory, but yes. I am your guardian." She said. " Call me Allie. Short for Allison."  
  
" Ok, well, Allie, nice to meet you." Fi said.  
  
" You too." Allie smiled.  
  
" Hey, Fi, can we talk?" Carey asked from outside the door.  
  
" No!" Fi shouted.  
  
" Well, too bad." Carey opened the door. " Who were you talking to?"  
  
Fi looked over to where Allie had been standing. " Wouldn't you like to know. What do you want?"  
  
" I want to apoligize." Carey started.  
  
" Well, you did. I accept. Bye, bye." Fi said pushing him out the door.  
  
" Really?" Carey asked.  
  
" No." Fi said, shutting the door.  
  
" You ought to give him a chance to explain." Allie said.  
  
" It really hurt when he said that stuff." Fi said.  
  
" Yeah, but look at how many other times he's helped you out." Allie pointed and a screen appeared. Images of Fi, Jack, Clu and Carey appeared. Fi was about five.  
  
" I'm afraid of the storm." The younger Fi said. " Jack said the monsters came out during storms."  
  
" And she bought it." Jack whispered to Clu. They laughed.  
  
" You want your mommy?" Carey asked. Fi nodded. " Well, let's go find her. Jack, Clu you coming?"  
  
" Nah. We'll stay here." Jack said.  
  
" Yeah. Cause we're not scared. Only babies get scared." Clu stuck his tongue out at Fi. Fi stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Carey rolled his eyes. " I'll be back in a couple of minutes."  
  
The clip stopped.  
  
" Do you remember what happened?" Allie asked.  
  
" How can I forget? I still panick during storms because of it." Fi said. " The electricity went off and the elevator stopped."  
  
" And?" Allie asked.  
  
" And Carey kept me calm. He said it was like a game or something." Fi smiled. She opened the door. " Carey! You're still here."  
  
" Well, you just shut the door a second ago." Carey started.  
  
" Oh, yeah, about that." Fi said. " I'm sorry I've been so mean to you."  
  
" Well, I probably deserved it." Carey said.  
  
" Yeah, you did. So are we friends?" Fi asked.  
  
" We kinda have to be." Carey said.  
  
Fi looked confused. " Why?"  
  
" Because in a couple of years, we'll be family." Carey smiled.  
  
" Wha... Carey!" Fi shouted, reaklizing what he meant. She blushed, but smiled despite of her embarrassment.  
  
" What's so funny?" Clu asked, joining them.  
  
" Carey seems to think that we will be married in a couple years." Fi said.  
  
" Don't give her any ideas." Clu said. " Carey, we're leaving."  
  
" See you guys later." Fi said.  
  
" Bye." They called walking down the hall.  
  
Fi went back into the room and closed the door. Allie smiled.  
  
" How'd you do that screen thing?" Fi asked.  
  
" Just think of something and point." Allie answered.  
  
Fi thought and pointed.  
  
" Cool. It worked." Fi said, watching.  
  
" What worked?" Annie asked entering the room. " What's that? Who are you?"  
  
" Um, Annie, this is Allie, my guardian." Fi said.  
  
" From the letter?" Annie asked.  
  
" Uh, huh." Fi answered.  
  
" Hi. Um, Fi, we're all going over to Rhonda's. We're gonna hang out, use the talking board. Wanna come?" Annie asked.  
  
" Sure. Allie?" Fi turned to Allie.  
  
" No thanks. I better be going." Allie disappeared.  
  
" Cool." Annie said. " She picked up the talking board. " Let's go."  
  
" Ask it something, Annie." Chelsea said.  
  
" Ok, what is going to happen during our break?" Annie ouched the board.  
  
" T-O-M." Rhonda read as the board showed the letters. " Tom? What does that mean? Danger?"  
  
" Annie, what's wrong?" Jack asked, seeing Annie tense up.  
  
" No way." Fi said.  
  
" Impossible, right?" Annie asked. " I mean he is dead? We saw him die."  
  
" Yeah, right. It just, uh, misunderstood the question." Fi said.  
  
" Um, who's Tom?" Chelsea asked.  
  
" Fi's dead exboyfriend's dead twin brother." Annie explained.  
  
" Oh, that's so sad." Chelsea said.  
  
" How'd they die?" Rhonda asked.  
  
" Stake through the heart and direct sunlight." Annie said.  
  
" Huh?" Both girls asked.  
  
" Never mind." Annie said. " Long story that I'd rather not go into."  
  
" Ok." Rhonda said.  
  
" So, Annie, you never told us how you broke your leg." Chelsea said.  
  
" Ok, well, see. We were fighting, or at the time it was just me, anyways we were fighting Tom's brother Todd at the hotel room and he picked up the bed and when he threw it down it landed on my leg and then after Clu killed him, the guys lifted the bed." Annie said.  
  
" Um, Clu killed someone?" Chelsea asked.  
  
" Kinda. But he was kinda already dead and like, three hundred years old." Fi said.  
  
" And a vampire." Annie added. " Did I forget that part?"  
  
" Yeah." Chelsea and Rhonda said.  
  
" You guys don't believe a word of this do you?" Annie asked.  
  
" It sounds kind of um..." Chelsea started.  
  
" Out there." Rhonda finished.  
  
" Well, it's true. And there were witnesses." Annie said.  
  
" We believe you. It's just a lot to take in." Rhonda said.  
  
" Tell me about it." Annie and Fi said together.  
  
" Hey, Clu, wanna see what I learned?" Fi asked. (It was the next day.)  
  
" That depends, will I like it?" Clu asked.  
  
" I think so." Fi said. " If you could see anything, past, present or future, what would you want o see?"  
  
" Why?" Clu asked.  
  
" Just answer the question." Fi said.  
  
" Well, I gues I'd want to see where we are in the future." Clu said.  
  
Fi looked at him. " Really?"  
  
" Yeah. Why, is that too unbelievable?" Clu asked.  
  
" I guess not. Ok, here we go." Fi pointed.  
  
" Stellar." Clu said as they sat on the couch and watched.  
  
" Anybody here?" Carey called.  
  
" No." Fi shouted trying to get rid of the screen. " Oh great, It won't go away."  
  
" Where you at?" Carey called.  
  
" Living room." Clu said as he and Fi stood in front of the screen.  
  
" What are you two doing?" Carey asked.  
  
" Watching tv." Clu said as Fi said, " Talking."  
  
" Talking." Clu said.  
  
" Watching tv." Fi said at the same time.  
  
" Talking and watching tvc?" Fi asked.  
  
" Uh, huh, the tv's not on." Carey raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Um, the show was over?" Clu asked.  
  
" Yeah, so what are you hiding?" Carey asked.  
  
" Hold on." Fi raised her hand and Carey stopped moving. " Allie?"  
  
" Who?" Clu asked as Allie appeared.  
  
" Her." Fi answered. " How do you get rid of this?"  
  
" Just run your hand through it." Allie answered, showing her.  
  
" Thanks." Fi said. " Oh, Allie this is Clu, Clu his is Allie."  
  
" Hey." Clu said.  
  
" Ooh, I better go. That freezing spell doesn't last very long. Bye." Allie disappeared.  
  
" Who was that?" Clu asked.  
  
" Allie." Fi answered.  
  
" Oh, that explains a lot." Clu said.  
  
" What explains a lot?" Carey asked.  
  
" Nothing." They both said.  
  
" Ok, you guys are definately up to something, but I'm guessing the less I know the better." Carey said.  
  
" Less you know about what?" Annie asked.  
  
Carey shrugged.  
  
" Where's Jack?" Fi asked.  
  
" At the park." Annie answered.  
  
" Ok. He's alone." A girl said.  
  
" Great. It's the perfect time." A guy said.  
  
" Do you know the plan?" The girl said.  
  
" Yeah." Another guy answered.  
  
" If you don't do this right..." The first guy said.  
  
" I know, I'm dead."  
  
" Guys, I have a really bad feeling." Fi said.  
  
" What do you mean?" Annie asked.  
  
Fi shrugged. " I don't know it just feels like something really bad is going to happen. Something really really bad."  
  
" You probably just need some sleep." Clu said.  
  
" Maybe." Fi agreed uncertainly.  
  
" Jack, my man. How you doing?" A guy asked sitting down next to Jack.  
  
" Do I know you?" Jack asked.  
  
" Oh right. I heard about your amnesia thing. I'm Lance, one of your best friends." Lance said.  
  
" Oh." Jack said.  
  
" Hey, you wanna meet up with the others?" Lance asked.  
  
" Others?" Jack asked.  
  
" Yeah, you know, Tom, Michelle, Jake and Jason. You really don't remember?" Lance asked.  
  
" No, I don't." Jack answered.  
  
" Well, maybe if you see the others, it'll jog your memories." Lance suggested.  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
" Hey, Annie, do you think Fi was right?" Clu asked watching Fi turn in her sleep.  
  
" I don't know. I think it has something to do with what the talking board said last night." Annie said.  
  
" What did it say?" Clu asked.  
  
" Well, first it spelled out Tom then it said danger." Annie answered.  
  
Clu's eyes widened, " Oh..."  
  
" Guys, Jack's back." Lance said leading Jack into a dark building.  
  
" Jack! I missed you so muych!" A girl with long black hair and black make up wearing completely black leather threw her arms around him.  
  
" Chill Mish. Let the guy breathe. He doesn't even know who you are. He's got amnesia." Lance said.  
  
" Oh. Sorry." Michelle let go.  
  
" Jack, these are your best friends Jake and Jason. And your girlfriend Michelle or Mish as we call her." Lance explained.  
  
" Wait, I thought Annie was my girlfriend..." Jack looked confused.  
  
" Annie?" Jake asked. " Yeah right! You can't stand Annie. But shes always had a huge crush on you. She must of figured since you couldn't remember..."  
  
" Oh." Jack replied.  
  
" Where's Tom?" Lance asked.  
  
" Right here." Tom jumped over the railing.  
  
" Oh, you scared me T." Michelle exclaimed.  
  
" Mish, Mish, Mish. How many times must I tell you, never let your guard down." Tom said. " If you do..."  
  
" I know, T. But when you say let your guard down you mean like you just did?" Michelle asked.  
  
" What???" Tom was cut off when Michelle kicked him in the stomach.  
  
" Hey, just because I'm younger, doesn't mean I'm not as smart." Michelle stated.  
  
" Allie." Everyone answered.  
  
" Ok." Jack replied.  
  
" I think something is going to happen." Fi said.  
  
" Oh." Allie thought for a minute. " Try using the screen."  
  
Fi tried and a message came up saying the image was blocked.  
  
" What does that mean?" Fi asked.  
  
" It means that one of the higher level guardians doesn't want you to see it." Allie explained. " Mama. I'll be right back." Allie disappeared.  
  
" Uh, I think I'm losing my mind." Jack said.  
  
" You'll get used to it." Fi smiled.  
  
" Mama?" Allie called.  
  
" Yes, Allie?" Mama asked.  
  
" Did you..."  
  
" Block the image?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" No. I told you. You're not supposed to help or warn her in any way shape or form."  
  
" Mama..."  
  
" Don't mama me."  
  
" Fine." Allie started to walk away. " Other guardians get to warn their students."  
  
" Allie!" Mama scolded.  
  
" Sorry, mama."  
  
" My mother has no idea about why the image is blocked." Allie told the others.  
  
" Maybe there's nothing wrong." Clu concluded.  
  
" I guess." Fi sighed.  
  
Allie waved. " Bye."  
  
" Great acting Mish. I was almost convinced you were dating him and not me." Tom observed.  
  
" Who's to say I don't actually like him?" Michelle teased. " I mean, I have always like younger guys."  
  
" Ok, we all enjoy this flirt fest but I'd lay off in front of Jack. He may get suspicious." Jake said.  
  
" I agree." Jason said.  
  
" Mish. Enough make up you already look dead." Lance said throwing a book at her.  
  
" Ow, that hurt. And, I am dead." Michelle said throwing it back.  
  
" Well, I'm not, unless you keep throwing stuff at me." Lance answered.  
  
" Ok. Just think about moving it." Allie said holding a cd in her hand. The cd floated up and across the room to Fi.  
  
" Yes! I finally got it!" Fi exclaimed.  
  
" Fi, can I use your laptop?" Clu called from downstairs.  
  
" Sure, hold on." Fi said picking it up.  
  
" Hey, why don't you use the telekenesis. We can watch it from the screen to make sure it doesn't break or fall or whatever." Allie suggested.  
  
Fi and Allie watched as the computer floated down and landed on Clu's lap.  
  
" Fi!" Clu shouted in surprise.  
  
" It wasn't me!" Fi shouted back laughing.  
  
" Good song, bad alibi." Clu laughed.  
  
" Ok, it was me." Fi said. " But Allie made me do it!"  
  
" Truth or dare?" Annie asked Clu.  
  
" Truth." Clu answered.  
  
" Chicken..." Annie taunted.  
  
" Fine, dare." Clu responded. Annie leaned and whispered something in his ear.  
  
" What?" Jack asked.  
  
" You'll see." Annie said smiling.  
  
" I don't think I like the sound of that." Fi said.  
  
" Guys, we're going out!" Molly called.  
  
" There's some money for taje out." Irene added.  
  
" Bye!" The five teens yelled.  
  
" You know, you guys should all go. Just leave..." Clu urged.  
  
" Hand me a slice of pizza, would you?" Carey asked a spaced out Clu.  
  
" What?" Clu asked.  
  
" Piece of pizza?" Carey asked again.  
  
" Oh right." Clu passed him a slice.  
  
Annie kicked Clu under the table.  
  
" Now?" Clu asked. Annie nodded.  
  
" What's going on?" Carey asked.  
  
" Oh my god." Fi said as Clu got down on one knee in front of her.  
  
Clu blushed and shot Annie a glare. " Will you marry me?"  
  
Annie burst out laughing. Jack and Clu stared in shock.  
  
" Hold on." Fi held yup her hands and everyone except Annie stopped moving.  
  
" You should see the look onj your face right now." Annie laughed.  
  
" Please tell me this was the dare." Fi said.  
  
" What if it wasn't?" Annie asked. Fi glared at her. " Ok, it was the dare."  
  
" Oh." Fi said. " Continue."  
  
Everyone started moving.  
  
" No way!" Jack said.  
  
" You're way too young!" Carey added. " Fi's legally way too young."  
  
" Hey!" Fi shouted. " You guys aren't supposed to talk. I am." She looked at Clu. " And my answer is yes. I will..."  
  
" What!?" Everyone shouted.  
  
" It qwas a dare!" Annie shouted.  
  
" Shut up and let me finish!" Fi laughed. " I will totally marry you, Clu. In like three or four years when we're both old enough and ready."  
  
Clu smiled at her and gave her a kiss.  
  
" So are you two like, engaged now?" Annie asked.  
  
Clu and Fi looked at each other. " Yeah, guess so."  
  
" Ok, I need a second to tajke this in." Carey said.  
  
" Tell him." Annie told Fi.  
  
" Tell me what?" Carey asked.  
  
" Should I?" Fi asked.  
  
" Well, he'll find out eventually anyways..." Clu reasoned.  
  
" Do you know what they are talking about?" Carey asked Jack. He nodded. " Ok, thats it. Spill. Who's broken the law?"  
  
" Actually, all of us. Even you. Especially Fi and Clu, but thats another story." Annie said laughing.  
  
" Tresspass one time and we're criminals." Clu told Fi.  
  
" What's going on?" Carey asked. " What's the huge secret that I'm not in on?"  
  
" Um, yeah, I'm like a witch or something. Pass the breadsticks please." Fi said.  
  
" Yeah right." Carey said.  
  
" Fine, I'll get it myself." Fi said.  
  
" No I meant, oh my... How? How did you?" Carey asked as the breadsticks floated to Fi.  
  
" How did I what? I told you I was a witch. Not my fault if you didn't believe me..." Fi laughed. " Whoah, bad vibe alert. It feels like we're being watched." Fi looked over at the window and saw something move. " Did you guys see that?"  
  
" I think so." Annie said.  
  
" Come on guys, we'll check it out." Carey said.  
  
" I'm going." Fi said.  
  
" No, Fi, stay here." Clu said.  
  
" I'm going." Fi repeated firmly.  
  
" Well, whatever. Come on." Carey said grabbing a flashlight.  
  
" Good luck." Annie whispered as they walked outside.  
  
" I think whoever it was is gone now." Carey said.  
  
" What's that?" Fi asked pointing to something under the kitchen window.  
  
" Let's see." Carey suggested.  
  
" No, don't pick it up, there could be fingerprints there or something." Clu said.  
  
" Then how can we know what it is?" Carey asked. They both looked at Fi.  
  
" What?" Fi asked. " Oh no. Someone might see it."  
  
" It's dark out. No one will see." Clu pointed out.  
  
" Fine." Fi answered as the object floated up off the ground and into the house.  
  
" It's black lipstick and a note that says be quiet." Clu said.  
  
" Why does that handwriting look so familiar?" Fi asked.  
  
" Hey Fi. Where's everyone at?" Clu asked.  
  
" Um, Annie went to some music store. Jack went to the park again and mom was checking out some club." Fi pulled a huge box out of the closet.  
  
" What are you doing?" Clu asked.  
  
" Well, remember I said that the handwriting on that note looked so familiar? Well I figure I can look through these papers and maybe find out who it is..." Fi said. " Wanna help?"  
  
" Why not?" Clu asked sitting down.  
  
Jack had just finished telling his "friends" where everyone was that day and was trying to figure out why they wanted to know. Why did they say they didn't care about them, but then seem so interested in where they were?  
  
" Hey, Carey." Annie said. " Imagine seeing you here. In a music store."  
  
" I was coming to check out some new guitars." Carey said.  
  
" Find anything?" Fi asked.  
  
" Nada. But why do you have a picture of a tree?" Clu asked.  
  
" You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Fi laughed.  
  
Clu shrugged. " Hey, you're a witch. I trhink I can pretty much believe that anything is poss... I uh, I think I found something..."  
  
Fi looked at him. " What?"  
  
" You really aren't going to like this..."  
  
Fi grabbed the note from Clu's hand. " Oh my god..."  
  
" Oh, it's six o'clock. I have a doctor's appointment. I better go." Jack said.  
  
" Ok, um, you borrowed one of my jackets before you left for the tour. Do you mibd if we go to your house and get it?" Tom asked.  
  
" Go ahead. The door should be unlocked." Jack answered.  
  
" Great, bye." Michelle said as Jack left. " Idiot."  
  
" Oh, I like this one." Carey picked up a guitar and started to play Never give up. Annie joined in singing.  
  
When they were finished, everyone in the store started cheering.  
  
" Excuse me, you guys were really good." A guy who looked about seventeen said.  
  
" Thanks." Annie and Carey responded.  
  
" I'm Lance." He said. " I'm in a band but our lead singer and guitarist are on vacation. Would you guiys be interested in filling in? I mean of course the others would have to meet you but I'm sure they'd agree with me."  
  
" Sounds cool." Annie said.  
  
" Yeah, why not." Carey agreed.  
  
" Great. I'm supposed to meet up with the others now, do you wanna come along?" Lance asked.  
  
" Sure. Love too." Annie answered.  
  
" It's Tom's handwriting." Fi whispered.  
  
" That's impossible. He's dead, right?" Clu asked.  
  
" Wrong!" Tom said from behind.  
  
" Uh, oh." Clu said.  
  
" Oh, don't worry, Cluett. We won't kill you, just yet." Jake said. " We're more interested in the witch."  
  
Clu looked over and saw Michellke about to hit Fi over the head with a bat. " Fi, look out!" He pushed her out of the way, causing her to be knocked out as her head hit the wall. Michelle then huit Clu over the head knocking him out, too.  
  
" Come on. Let's go." Tom said, picfkihng up Fi.  
  
" Anybody here?" Lance called out.  
  
At the same time Tom, Jake, Jason and Michelle grabbed Annie ansd Carey and threw them into a giant cage thing where Fi and Clu were already laying unconscience.  
  
" What's going on?" Carey asked.  
  
" Well, if your friends ever get up, you can ask them." Tom answered. They all walked off.  
  
" Where's Fi?" Clu whispered hoarsely. " Please tell me I didn't hurt her." Clu looked over and saw Fi. " Oh no! I killed her!"  
  
" Clu, she's not dead." CArey said checking her pulse.  
  
" What happened?" Annie asked trying very hard to walk without her crutches. "Owwww!"  
  
The two guys helped Annie sit down.  
  
" Where are your crutches?" Carey asked.  
  
" Out there." Annie ponted.  
  
" Oh." Clu sat next to Fi and held her head.  
  
" What happened?" Annie asked again.  
  
" Well, I went to the house and Fi was looking through a box with papers, pictures and she asked me to help her.." Clu started.  
  
" Black box with her name in green?" Annie asked. Clu nodded. " ok, just checking. Go on."  
  
" Ok, well she was looking to see where she knew that handwriting, you know from the note, from. And we found a note from Tom, with the exact same handwriting and then they came from behind. The girl, Michelle, I think, was getting ready to hit Fi so I pushed her out of the way and she was slammed against the wall. And then the next thing I know I'm gettinmg hit over the head. And now we're here." Clu said. " I'm sorry, Fi. I'm so sorry."  
  
" It's pretty late. They should be here by now." Molly said, looking at the clock. " I'm going to go out and look for them. Jack wait here in case they come back, ok?"  
  
Jack nodded as his mother left. He walked upstairs to Fi's room and opened the door. There were papers scattered across the floor. There was also a vase broken in half. Jack leaned down and picked up a picture of him, Fi, Molly and Rick. In a flash, everything came back. " Oh god, what've I done?"  
  
" Come on, Fi. Come back to me. Please don't leave me." Clu whispered rocking Fi in his arms.  
  
Fi slowly opened her eyes, " Clu..."  
  
" Fi, you're awake!" Clu hugged her. " Are you ok?"  
  
" Mostly, but you're kinda smashing me." Fi said.  
  
Clu let go," Sorry."  
  
" That's ok." Fi smiled slightly.  
  
" So touching." Tom said clapping. " You're probably wondering why we aren't dead."  
  
" Yeah." Annie said.  
  
" Well, obviously we got away." Tom responded.  
  
" No, you think?" Fi asked. " What we wanna know is how... We saw your ashes."  
  
" No, you didn't actually. You saw an illusion. See you saw ashes and smoke and assumed...wrongly... that it was us. Don't worry, it happens to a lot of people. We usually just let them continue to think we're dead and leave them alone." Tom explained.  
  
" But we really don't like you." Michelle added.  
  
" Thanks." Fi said trying to use her magic to open the door." Um, not working guys. My powers are like kinda not there or something."  
  
" Looks like the little wicca's powerless." Jason taunted.  
  
" And kinda hot." Lance added.  
  
" And kinda involved and getting angrier for every minute you don't open the door." Fi said annoyed. " God, first you want to kill me now you're hitting on me."  
  
" Wait, how'd you get into the house? We never invited you." Clu said.  
  
" No, but your good buddy Jack did..." Jake said.  
  
" What did you do to Jack?" Annie asked.  
  
" Maybre you should ask JKack what he's done to you...."  
  
" Oh no. This is not good. This is very not good." Jack said. He quickly wrote a note and put it on the fridge.  
  
" Let them go." Fi said. " It's not them you want, it's me."  
  
" Fine. You stay, they can go." Tom said. " Let them out."  
  
" I'm not leaving you, Fi." Clu said.  
  
" You have to or you'll be killed." Fi said.  
  
" If I left you here and never saw you again, I wouldn't be able to stand it." Clu answered.  
  
" I'm staying too." Carey said.  
  
" Ditto." Annie agreed.  
  
" The living are so stupid." Tom muttered.  
  
" Excuse me. I'm alive." Lance defended.  
  
" Oh, shut up." Tom said.  
  
" Fi we can't die today." Clu whispered. " Let's just say I saw the future."  
  
" Ok, lets start killing." Tom said. " Lance, the blond girl first."  
  
" No." Lance said.  
  
" What?" Michelle asked.  
  
" I'm not helping." Lance answered.  
  
" You know you just signed your death wish..." Jake said.  
  
While they were arguing, Jack snuck in and let the othersa out of the cage.  
  
" Give us the keys." Tom said.  
  
" I don't have them." Lance said. " And besides, you're a little too late."  
  
" Where'd..." Tom started.  
  
" Looking for us?" Fi asked from behind.  
  
" You know, I thought this might happen." Tom pulled something off the table.  
  
" Salt?" Annie asked as Tom started to make a circle around his friends.  
  
" A circle of salt." Fi whispered to herself. " These guys may be idiots but they're not stupid."  
  
" What?" Annie asked.  
  
" Ok, I saw this in a movie once. If you're surrounded by a circle of salt, you're protected from witches." Clu said.  
  
" Exactly." Fi said.  
  
They heard a loud, fierce growl. A panther steeped out of the shadows.  
  
" What in the..." Todd dropped the salt and Annie grabbed it.  
  
" Looks like you'r plan backfired." Fi said magickally throwing the vampires into the cage. " Jack, how'd you..."  
  
" Let's just say I thought I'd pay you back for all those times you bailed me out of trouble." Jack said.  
  
" You remembered?" Fi asked.  
  
" Yeah." Jack answered.  
  
" Hey, Jack. On your way here you didn't happen to get..." Annie started. Jack pulled out some stakes. " You rock."  
  
" So, Tom, you have anymore undead relatives?" Fi asked.  
  
" No." Tom answered. " Why?"  
  
" No reason." Fi answered as the stake went through his heart. " Lance, windows in here?"  
  
" Yeah but they're boarded up. Why?" Lance asked.  
  
" I was just thinking that this place needs some light." Fi said as they all pryed off the boards to see a still dark sky.  
  
" Time?" Carey asked.  
  
" Five." Clu answered looking down at his watch.  
  
" See, the sun should be up soon..." Annie started.  
  
" And so will you guys." Fi continued.  
  
" Forever." They both finished.  
  
" Any last words?" Clu asked awhile later as the sun started to come up.  
  
Michelle glared at Fi. " You're a little..." She was cut off as the sun turned her to dust.  
  
" It's finally over." Annie sighed.  
  
" And we're alive." Fi added.  
  
" Not for long though. It's five thirty in the morning." Jack said.  
  
They all looked at their own watches in shock.  
  
" We are so grounded." Annie said.  
  
" Yeah. You know, we kill a bunch of evil vamps and what are we gonna have to show for it? Nothing but being grounded." Fi said.  
  
" You regret it?" Clu asked.  
  
Fi looked at the piles of dust. " I wouldn't trade it for anything in this world." 


End file.
